You Can Run, But You Can't Hide Naruchan!
by Danaide
Summary: après tant d'année à fantasmer sur naruto, le dernier Sharingan a enfin décidé d'agir, notre petit Naru-chan ferait mieux d'être vigilant car son pire cauchemar commence maintenant ! ... traduction de la fic de Rikouchan
1. Il est temps

**Auteur **: Rikouchan

**Traductrice : **Danaïde

**Bêta - correctrice/ lectrice :** Yuumi

**Note **: bonjour tout le monde, bien sur cette formidable fic n'est pas de moi, je n'ai fait que traduire, car je trouvais dommage le faite que certains ne puissent pas lire parce que c'est en anglais. Franchement j'ai boucoup ri en lisant, et certaines scènes sont chaudes et sexy à souhait !

Et je tien à remercier tout particulièrement **Yuumi,** ma bêta sans qui ce texte serait une catastrophe !

**Sommaire**** :** après tant d'année à fantasmer sur Naruto, le dernier Sharingan a enfin décidé d'agir, notre petit naru-chan ferait mieux d'être vigilant car son pire cauchemar commence maintenant ! … (Un peu ooc dans cette fic)

Disant que Naruto dans cette fic a 18 ans.

**Avertissement** : c'est une fic yaoi (homme x homme). Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Ne dites pas que je vous ai pas prévenu car je ne veux aucune insulte. Elles seront toutes ignorées.

**Disclamer **: Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Il est à Masashi Kishimoto sensei! Heehee !

Sur ce **Bonne lecture****!**

_Prologue_

**Il est temps …**

« Est-ce que tu sais …depuis combien de temps je te désire? »

« Te toucher, te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser et te faire tant d'autres choses…. » Murmura une silhouette plongée dans une baignoire d'eau chaude, détendant ainsi ses muscles endoloris après une longue journée d'entraînement.

Il effleura du bout des doigts une photographie qu'il tenait à la main. Elle représentait une personne familière.

Des cheveux blonds, une douce peau hâlée, trois petites marques sur chaque joue, des muscles fins et un corps svelte, viril mais d'apparence féminin et d'hypnotisants yeux bleus au reflet d'azur.

« Mon bien-aimé…sais-tu que je t'ai toujours observé. Tu es devenu bien plus beau qu'autrefois, tu es mon seul rayon de soleil, mon souffle de vie. Oh ! Comme je te désire ardemment, mon petit _kitsune_. »

Il bascula la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et souffla, « Cependant…si seulement tu savais que je pense à toi chaque seconde… Rêvant de toi nu sous moi, gémissant mon nom et moi te touchant, suçant, léchant et prenant ton corps sexy 24/7. Je doute pouvoir attendre plus longtemps car je te veux tellement maintenant… » Il se tut.

Le silence avait seulement duré une minute qu'un rire mauvais résonna. Il s'intensifia progressivement. La silhouette ouvrit soudainement les yeux, laissant apparaître le sanglant _Sharingan_.

« Mais pour moi, le temps est venu, mon petit kitsune. Parce que pour moi à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu deviendras mien. Tu me seras soumis, tu m'aimeras et tu ne regarderas que moi, et personne d'autre ! Et seulement moi pourra te toucher ! Si quelqu'un d'autre ose te regarder ou te toucher de la même façon que moi, je m'assurerai qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne survive ! Je montrerai à tout le monde, mon bien-aimé, que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi ! Je t'aurais mon petit Naru-chan et je te clamerai comme étant mien ! »

« Après tout, un Uchiwa obtient toujours ce qu'il désire. »

Un rire démoniaque retentit dans toute la propriété Uchiwa.

Naruto se réveilla soudainement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait fuir tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

**TBC**

Voila pour le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	2. C'est seulement le début…

**Chapitre 1**

**C'est seulement le début…**

_Au terrain d'entraînement …_

Comme d'habitude, l'équipe 7 était rassemblée sur le pont en train d'attendre leur bien-aimé sensei dépourvu de tout sens de la ponctualité.

« Zut, Kakashi-sensei est encore en retard ! »

La voix de crécelle ne provenait de nul autre que d'un braillard blond dénommé Uzumaki Naruto, avant de se voir attribuer une claque magistrale par Sakura.

« Tu n'as pas à crier aussi fort, baka ! »

Sasuke, qui s'était adossé contre la rampe du pont, eut un petit sourire en coin. Il arrivait toujours à trouver son dobe blond amusant.

Naruto lança un regard furieux à l'Uchiwa, avant de lui tourner volontairement le dos et de s'adresser à lui-même.

_Stupide bâtard ! Je souhaiterais tant effacer ce rictus de son visage ! Il se croit tellement intelligent ! Tout ce qu'il fait c'est sourire et continuer à me regarder comme si j'étais un morceau de viande juteuse! _

…_..attendez une seconde ; il me regarde comme ça depuis que je suis arrivé ici !_

Naruto tourna lentement sa tête du coté de l'Uchiwa pour vérifier s'il le regardait toujours.

_MERDE ! Il me regarde toujours ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ce bâtard ? Tu n'as pas pigé que c'était inapproprié de regarder un autre mec de cette façon ? Sérieusement… J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de rougir ! OH MON DIEU, est-ce qu'il vient juste de s'humidifier les lèvres ! _

Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le kitsune blond en face de lui paraissait si mignon et si désirable à la fois. Maintenant, il résistait à l'envie de lui sauter dessus et de le prendre sur place.

_Ce dobe, il est si adorable et si baisable quand il rougit comme ça. Ça me donne envie de le prendre maintenant. L'imaginer sous moi, gémissant mon nom. Mon dieu, je peux presque sentir sa peau douce halée sous mes doigts. Hmm…. je me demande quel goût elle a. _

Sakura n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qui se passait entre ces deux là. Tous deux agissaient d'une manière étrange, aujourd'hui. Naruto semblait assez calme… Et pourquoi rougissait-il comme ça ? Et pire encore, que faisait Sasuke à le regarder de la sorte ?

Sakura s'était déjà remise de Sasuke car elle s'était aperçue que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une idylle passagère. Et puis, elle considérait les deux garçons comme ses petits frères.

En tout cas, Sakura espérait que Kakashi-sensei allait arriver bientôt, avant que quelque chose ne se passe entre ces deux là.

« YO! » Les salua Kakashi.

«Vous êtes en retard! » S'exclamèrent Naruto et Sakura en chœur.

« Désolé, désolé, j'étais occupé à nourrir mon dauphin apprivoisé ce matin et…»

« MENTEUR ! »

« Ma…Ma… » Un sourire apparut sous son masque. C'était une salutation typique, propre à l'équipe 7.

« Peu importe, juste pour que vous sachiez qu'aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas de mission. »

« QUOI! » Hurla Naruto. « Vous nous avez fait ATTENDRE pendant trois PUTAIN d'heures et vous nous annoncez que nous n'avons AUCUNE MISSION AUJOURD'HUI ! » même les deux autres lançaient un regard furieux en direction de leur Sensei.

« Hum… Haha… Calme-toi Naruto. Vu que nous n'avons aucune mission aujourd'hui, je pensais organiser une activité entre amis. Après tout, vous aurez besoin de perfectionner vos compétences de ninja pour le prochain examen de Junin. » Un autre sourire se devina sous le masque.

Pas un son ne s'éleva d'aucun des trois. « Soit. Sasuke et Naruto feront équipe et Sakura et moi nous formerons l'autre équipe. Commençons ! »

Naruto et Sasuke choisirent leurs camps. « Prends garde bâtard ! Car je vais te botter le cul aujourd'hui ! »

« Me botter le cul ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais tellement intéressé par mon cul, dobe. » Un sourire cynique apparut sur le visage de l'Uchiwa.

Naruto rougit à cette réplique. Sasuke sourit. _Héhé. Il rougit si facilement. Comment peut-il être aussi mignon?_

« Efface ce putain de sourire de ton stupide visage ! » Cria Naruto qui essayait de contrôler son rougissement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dobe ? Tu as un problème ? » Oooh… Il aimait tant taquiner son petit dobe. Naruto grinça furieusement des dents.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, teme! » Sur ce, il chargea l'Uchiwa. Comme chacun sait, Naruto attaquait toujours sans réfléchir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se fit plaquer au sol par Sasuke qui bloqua ses hanches. Naruto commença à nouveau à rougir quand il réalisa que leur position était assez compromettante.

« Dégage de là bâtard! » Grogna-t-il en essayant de masquer sa gêne.

L'Uchiwa sourit et approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à que ses lèvres effleurent l'oreille de Naruto et murmura d'une voix rauque : « non, j'aime assez cette position. »

Ce qui fit trembler Naruto. Naruto pouvait sentir le souffle de Sasuke si près de son oreille qu'il commença à rougir de nouveau. Cette fois, il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Voyant Naruto devenir si mignon quand il rougit, ne pouvant résister, il lécha le lobe de son oreille et le mordilla. Naruto sursauta et à présent, rougissait dix fois plus.

_Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que qui cloche avec cet abruti ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mangé ce matin pour agir de cette façon ! Pourquoi il me fait ça à moi ! Est-il gay ?_

…_PAS POSSIBLE!_

Il commença à se tortiller afin de s'extirper de l'Uchiwa mais en vain : il ne remarqua pas que se tortiller allait seulement exciter l'Uchiwa encore plus.

Sasuke ensuite prit toute l'oreille dans sa bouche et commença à la sucer. Une décharge de plaisir déferla dans son corps, et Naruto ne pouvait faire autrement que gémir, ce qui excita plus l'Uchiwa. Il suça plus fort et laissa une traînée de salive qui coula le long du bas de l'oreille de Naruto.

_Mmm ...Dieu doit être clément aujourd'hui_, pensa-t-il.

« Ahem. »

_Je crois que non._


	3. Quelqu'un veut du Ramen ?

**Chapitre 2**

**Quelqu'un veut du Ramen ?**

« Ahem. »

C'était Kakashi. Naruto rougit encore deux fois plus qu'avant.

_MERDE! J'avais oublié que Kakashi et Sakura étaient en train de nous regarder! Oh mon dieu, Oh mon dieu, comment je vais pouvoir les regarder en face maintenant! C'est tellement embarrassant!_

Sasuke suspendit son geste et grogna.

_ZUT! Sérieusement je vais tuer la personne qui a interrompu mon précieux moment avec ma Dobe-chan! _

« Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment approprié pour faire ça, les garçons. Vous devriez au moins vous contrôlez jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement. » Et encore un autre sourire apparut sous son masque.

_Hohoho! C'est encore mieux qu'Icha-Icha Paradise ! Je me demande quelle serait la réaction d'Iruka-chan si je l'informais que son petit Naruto-chan était en train de faire de vilaines choses avec le fameux Uchiha! Heehee!_

Sakura, le teint empourpré se pinçait le nez pour essayer d'en arrêter son saignement. C'était la scène la plus érotique qu'elle avait jamais vue, surtout parce que cette scène s'est déroulée entre deux garçons.

_Oh Mon Dieu! C'était si CHAUD! OUAIS! Il faut que le dise à Ino ! (GLOUSSE!)_

Sasuke leur lança son fameux regard mortel made in Uchiwa, visant plus particulièrement Kakashi. Il se fit une promesse : tuer cet homme une fois qu'il aura clamé Naruto sien.

Avant qu'il ne se relève, il donna une dernière léchouille à l'oreille de Naruto et une petite tape sur ses fesses. _Bientôt Naru-chan, bientôt je pilonnerai ton cul et je m'assurerais que tu seras incapable de marcher pendant une SEMAINE !_ Il sourit machiavéliquement et donna une dernière tape sur les fesses de Naruto avant de se lever et de quitter le terrain d'entraînement.

Naruto sursauta lors qu'il sentit la tape sur ses fesses. _Eeerk ! Comment ce bâtard ose-t-il me toucher les fesses ? _Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues avant qu'il ne crie sur Sasuke.

« TOI…TOI…. ESPECE DE PERVERS ! » Sasuke sourit et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, s'éloignant progressivement.

« Ma…Ma….Restons-en là, à plus ! » Kakashi disparut dans un 'poof' de fumée. Il était parti prendre soin de son _dauphin-chan_.

« Hum, je crois que je vais aller chez Ino-la-truie. Bye Naruto ! » Sakura partit également. Cependant, elle ne dit rien à Ino de ce qu'elle venait juste de voir.

Naruto, resté dernier sur le terrain se leva et se dirigea vers son restaurant préféré, Ichiraku Ramen. Il avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'oublier tout ce qu'il venait d'endurer et les Ramen semblaient être le meilleur remède.

_Au stand de ramen…_

Alors que Naruto dégustait son ramen miso, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur son soi-disant meilleur ami et rival.

_Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ce teme ? Il était tellement bizarre par rapport aux autres jours. La façon dont il m'a regardé, et ce sourire… Ils n'étaient pareils qu'autrefois ! Ils étaient si différents que ça me rend nerveux ! Le pire, c'est qu'il a abusé de moi devant Kakashi et Sakura ! Ahh… il n'a vraiment aucune honte ? _

_En revanche … C'était si agréable quand il a sucé mon oreille…HEIN ? QUOI! ATTENDEZ UNE MINUTE! JE N'AI PAS DIT ÇA! JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! Je suis hétéro ! J'aime les filles ! C'est vrai ! J'aime les VAGINS ! Donc c'est impossible que JE SOIS GAY ! Sasuke est peut-être GAY mais pas MOI ! _

_Mais alors… Sasuke est vraiment gay ? En y repensant, il n'a jamais montré aucun signe d'intérêt envers les filles qui se jetaient à ses pieds juste pour être sa petite amie… Alors il est GAY ? Mais il est mon meilleur ami ! Et mon meilleur ami est…est…gay…Oh…Mon…Dieu !_

« J'Y CROIS PAS! »

Une voix rauque murmura dans son oreille : « Ne pas croire quoi, dobe? »

« AAAAHHH ! » Naruto sauta du haut de sa chaise et s'assit sur une autre. Il sentit alors quelque chose de doux mais légèrement dur sous ses fesses _depuis quand les sièges sont-ils si doux à Ichiraku ?_

Il réalisa sur quoi il était assit lorsque deux bras musclés entourèrent sa taille fine. La même voix rauque murmura à nouveau à son oreille : « Ma… Ma … Naru-chan, je ne savais pas que tu voulais t'asseoir sur moi, est-ce que tu veux aussi que je te donne le biberon? »

« ARGHHHHH ! »

Naruto essaya de se soustraire des bras de l'Uchiwa afin de s'enfuir. Mais Sasuke resserra plus fortement son étreinte autour de lui.

« LAISSE-MOI PARTIR ESPECE DE PERVERS ! » Hurla Naruto alors qu'il se sentait rougir de nouveau. Jamais il n'a rougit autant de toute sa vie. Sasuke ignora ses cris et le retourna de façon à ce que Naruto lui fasse face.

« A-ARRETE de me regarder comme CA, t-tu es un PERVERS et LAISSE MOI PARTIR ! » Reprit-il, essayant de repousser l'Uchiwa mais en vain, encore une fois. Sasuke approcha son visage de lui jusqu'à qu'ils se frôlent.

« Mais Naru-chan, je dois d'abord te débarbouiller. Est-ce que tu sais que tu manges comme un cochon ? » C'était vrai que Naruto mangeait comme un cochon : on pouvait voir sur ses joues de petits morceaux de Ramen et un peu de soupe miso dégoulinant de sa bouche.

_Attendez, est-ce qu'il vient de m'appeler Naru-chan ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par 'me débarbouiller' ?_

….tu dois sûrement de foutre de moi !...BEURK !

« N'OSE MEME PMmmmpf ! » Sasuke avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il dévora littéralement ses lèvres, léchant délicatement ses commissures afin de récupérer chaque petite goutte de la soupe miso.

Naruto rougissait tellement que ses oreilles en devinrent rouges. Il commença à se tortiller pour s'extirper de l'Uchiwa. Sasuke s'impatienta il bloqua d'une main celles de Naruto derrière son dos, l'étreignant un peu plus.

Sasuke se remit alors au travail. Il lécha méticuleusement tous les morceaux de ramen sur les joues de Naruto. Sa langue revint finalement sur les lèvres qu'elle caressa et suçota. Naruto ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part gémir.

Après avoir fini de nettoyer le blond, Sasuke défit son étreinte. Naruto baissa immédiatement les yeux et soupira profondément. Sasuke admira le résultat.

Après avoir reprit son souffle, Naruto releva la tête et s'aperçut que tous les clients d'Ichiraku, incluant Ichiraku – le patron, et sa fille le dévisageaient, les yeux écarquillés. On pouvait une légère rougeur sur leurs visages. Tout le monde était choqué par la scène il était vraiment rare de voir deux beaux garçons montrer publiquement leur affection.

Naruto piqua un fard monstre. Il sauta rapidement des jambes de Sasuke, sur lesquelles il était assit et s'enfuit en courant. C'était si embrassant pour lui.

Sasuke fit comme si de rien n'était, souriant intérieurement.

_Héhé. Cette fois je t'ai laissé partir facilement mon petit Kitsune. Mais la prochaine fois, je ne le ferais pas. Tu me seras bientôt soumit, mon petit Naru-chan et je ferais tout pour ! _

Avant de partir, il déposa sur le comptoir de quoi régler la note de Naruto et sortit.

**TBC**


	4. L'horreur des bains publics !

**Chapitre 3**

**L'horreur des bains publics !**

_Dans l'appartement de Naruto…._

(BAM!)

Naruto claqua sa porte d'entrée et s'adossa contre celle-ci, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Après cet incident à Ichiraku, il avait couru directement chez lui. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi embarrassé. Son visage en était encore rouge. Il passa sa main sur son visage et doucement se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Mentalement, il hurlait.

_AAAAARG ! C'ÉTAIT LA CHOSE LA PLUS EMBARRASSANTE DE TOUTE MA VIE ! Et c'est entièrement la FAUTE de CE CONNARD DE BATARD ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est ? Un EXHIBITIONNISTE!_

_Premièrement, devant Kakashi et Sakura, et ensuite devant tous les clients du stand de Ramen! QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS AVEC LUI! Pourquoi il me fait ça à MOI! C'était juste pour M'EMBARRASSER ou QUOI!_

_CE BATARD a-t-il vraiment besoin de me BRUTALISER en public ? Il n'a donc aucune HONTE ? S'il veut me brutaliser qu'il le fasse au moins en PRIVÉ !_

… Attendez… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ça ?

… _Ouai, tu l'as dit, avec cette langue chaude qui a léché ton visage et qui t'a suçoté les lèvres...__Oh mon dieu c'était vraiment merveilleux…_

_ARGHHH!__NON!NON!NON!NON!NON!NON!NON!NON!NON!NON! CE N'EST PAS DU TOUT MERVEILLEUX !_

_JE N'AI PAS MEME AIMÉ UN PEU!__IMPOSSIBLE!__ET je n'ai pas été excité par ce BATARD! JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! AH ÇA NON !_

_S'il me refait ce coup-là, je jure que je le tuerai de mes propres mains ! C'est vrai ! Car PERSONNE ne s'est jamais foutu de la gueule d'un UZUMAKI! ET je n'ai PAS peur de ce BATARD D'UCHIWA!_

(TOC!)(TOC!)

« AAAAAAAH! » Effrayé, Naruto s'éloigna vivement de la porte.

« Hé Naruto ! Tu es là? Pff, galère. »

« Shi-Shikamaru? C'est t-toi? » Bégaya Naruto_.__ P__fiou… Merci mon dieu que ce ne soit pas Sasuke._

« Ouai. Je voulais simplement te demander si tu voulais venir avec nous. On va aller aux bains publics plus tard. Alors, tu veux venir? »

_Nous ? Qui d'autre vient? Oh s'il vous plait, Oh s'il vous plait faîtes que ce bâtard ne vienne pas..._Naruto s'approcha timidement de la porte, qu'il entrouvrit.

Derrière se tenait Shikamaru, l'air ennuyé.

« Hum… qui d'autre vient? » Demanda Naruto.

« Pff, galère. Bien, moi, Chôji, Neji, Kiba, Shino et Lee. Alors tu veux venir? »

Naruto aurait voulut refuser mais Shikamaru n'avait pas mentionné Sasuke. Il répondit donc chaleureusement « comptez sur moi ! »

Shikamaru bâilla. « Bien, on se voit à quatre heures pile devant les bains publics. Ja ne. » Sur ce, il quitta l'appartement de Naruto. Le jeune homme referma la porte et s'en alla joyeusement se préparer.

_Bien, tant que Sasuke n'est pas là bas, tout ira bien n'est-ce pas ?_

Mais il se trompait lourdement.

_Aux bains publics…_

Tous les garçons se retrouvèrent devant les bains publics à quatre heures tapantes. Naruto inspecta les environs à la recherche de l'Uchiwa. Un grand merci à son étoile, l'Uchiwa n'était pas dans les parages. Après vérification, Naruto partit rejoindre les autres. Bien vite, les garçons se retrouvèrent plongés dans l'eau relaxante des bains.

Kiba fut le premier à prendre la parole : « Alors Naruto, comment ça va avec l'Uchiwa ? Vous vous entendez mieux ? »

Naruto rougit immédiatement à la mention de l'Uchiwa et resta silencieux. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il commence à parler de ce bâtard ?_

Naruto se força à sourire et rit nerveusement. « Eh bien…héhé… ça va. »

Neji ouvrit l'œil quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire de la part de Sakura. » Répliqua Kiba.

Naruto rougit de plus belle. _Zut ! Ne me dites pas que Sakura-chan a divulgué ce qui s'est passé sur le terrain d'entraînement! Raaah….Oh là là, je dois absolument démentir ! Et vite!_

« D-de quoi tu parles Kiba? Rien ne s'est passé entre moi et ce bâtard. Elle jacasse seulement. C'est une fille après tout. Elle parle tout le temps et la plupart du temps ce n'est pas vrai, tu le sais bien. Héhé. »

_Bien pensé Naruto! Donne-toi une tape dans le dos !_

« Oh ? Alors pourquoi ton visage est-il rouge? » Cette fois ce fut le tour de Chôji. Le visage de Naruto devint plus rouge qu'un chili.

_Merde ! Comment je vais répondre à ça! Réfléchis ! Réfléchis! Raaah… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire ?_

« Peut être que l'eau est un peu trop chaude pour lui. N'est ce pas Naruto-kun? » Répondit Lee à la place de Naruto.

_Oh__merci Genjimaru! Tu es MON SAUVEUR!_

Naruto commença à s'éventer avec sa main et à rire nerveusement. « Oui oui ! Haha ! Oui c'est vrai, l'eau est bien trop chaude pour moi… » Tout le monde, blasé laissa rapidement tomber.

« Hum… vous savez quoi, je pense que je ferais mieux de sortir un peu d'ici pour un moment. Héhé. » Il sortit de la piscine, entourant sa taille fine d'une serviette.

« Tu reviendras un peu plus tard ? » S'enquit Kiba. Naruto se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Eh bien…oui ! Lorsque je me sentirai mieux. À plus tard les mecs! »

Cela ne prit pas une seconde avant qu'il ne heurte quelqu'un en se retournant. Il retomba lourdement sur ses fesses et sa serviette glissa de sa taille.

« Hééé ! REGARDE OÙ TU VAS BATARD! » Naruto ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur et doucement frotta ses fesses endolories.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est à toi de regarder où tu vas, idiot ! »

_C-Cette voix… Non, ce n'est pas possible._

Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux et releva la tête. Il retint ses larmes lorsqu'il reconnut la personne en face de lui. Vraiment, dieu n'était pas clément aujourd'hui.

« Yo Sasuke. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais arriver. » Intervint Shikamaru.

« Hm. » Fut la seule réponse de l'Uchiwa. Sasuke croisa le regard de Naruto et lui sourit. « … Dobe. »

Essayant de contrôler son rougissement, Naruto lui hurla copieusement dessus.

« Idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? »

« Urusatonkachi. Shikamaru m'a invité, bien sûr ! » Le sourire de Sasuke s'intensifia. _Pour être franc, je ne serais pas venu Shikamaru n'avait pas mentionné ma petite dobe-chan._

Naruto se retourna pour réprimander Shikamaru : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a pas prévenu que ce bâtard allait se pointer ? »

Shikamaru se massa les tempes. « Pff, ça devient de plus en plus galère. Écoute, lorsque je suis revenu de chez toi, je l'ai rencontré sur la route. Alors je lui ai demandé voilà tout. » Termina-t-il simplement, ayant la flemme de développer.

Naruto s'apitoyait tristement sur son sort quand il remarqua que l'Uchiwa ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu mates Teme ! »

Sasuke ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer. Naruto commença lentement à comprendre.

_Oh non._

Que si. Sasuke était en train de regarder son membre dénudé. Naruto avait oublié que sa serviette avait glissé !

« AAARG ! » Naruto récupéra rapidement sa serviette et recouvrit son sexe, rougissant comme jamais.

« S-sale pervers ! » Naruto se leva brusquement et serra la serviette autour de sa taille. Mais sa main fut retenue par l'Uchiwa. Sasuke regarda Naruto.

« Où tu penses aller comme ça dobe? ». _Tu n'iras nulle part tant que je serais là Naru-chan. Est-ce que tu sais que tu es irrésistible à poil ?_

« Lâche-moi Teme! J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air, à cause de la chaleur. » Grogna Naruto. _La vérité est que, je veux partir loin de toi bâtard pervers!__Et Très, Très, LOIN!_

« Oh? Je ne savais pas que tu ne supportais pas un peu de chaleur, dobe. Tu es aussi faible ? » Le défia Sasuke, affichant un sourire cynique.

« Je ne suis pas FAIBLE TEME ! Je peux tenir à n'importe quelle température ! Même ICI ! »

« Alors prouve-le idiot. »

Naruto plongea de nouveau dans le bain.

« Bien ! Et ne m'appelles pas idiot! »

Savait-il seulement qu'il était tombé dans le piège de l'Uchiwa ? Sasuke le succéda, savourant intérieurement sa victoire. Il s'assit auprès de Naruto, qui s'éloigna. Après cet épisode, chacun vaqua à son occupation.

Naruto soupira et ferma les yeux, faisant de son mieux pour se calmer. _Bon, je pense que je ne devrais pas avoir à le surveiller. Après tout, ici il ne peut rien faire. Ouai. Il n'osera pas._

Encore une fois, il se trompait.

Naruto sentit soudainement quelque chose lui toucher la cuisse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Lentement, il plongea sa main dans l'eau pour trouver ce que c'était. Il s'immobilisa immédiatement lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était… Une autre main!

Il tourna la tête et vit Sasuke, le visage impassible et les yeux clos, adossé contre le mur. Mais quelque chose clochait avec son expression. _Est-ce qu'il sourit?_ Il était sûr qu'il avait vu un sourire sur le visage de ce bâtard ! CE PERVERS !

La main commença à remonter lentement, encore et encore. Naruto se mit à paniquer et se servit de son autre main pour enlever celle de l'Uchiwa. Malgré tout, la main continua son ascension. Naruto utilisa alors ses deux mains, en vain.

Le visage de Naruto était à présent cramoisi jusqu'aux oreilles. La main de Sasuke atteignit son but et commençait à le masser. Le membre de Naruto devint de plus en plus dur.

Il mordit sa lèvre et grogna après l'Uchiwa. C'est alors qu'il nota que le sourire s'était élargi. _Aaahh…ZUT aahh…CE BATARD aaah…POUR SE MARRER uuuh…LONGUE MAIN !_

La main de Sasuke était maintenant au bout de son membre et commençait à l'envelopper. Naruto gémissait. Il plaqua rapidement ses mains sur sa bouche et vérifia si les autres ne s'étaient pas réveillés. Par chance, ils somnolaient toujours. Il devait agir avant leur réveil !

Le pouce de Sasuke tournoyait autour du gland, le caressant et Naruto ne pouvait plus se retenir. Doucement, il commença à éjaculer. Heureusement que les vapeurs du bain recouvraient le tout.

Bientôt la main commença à aller et venir de plus en plus rapidement sur son membre, massant son entrecuisse entre-temps. Naruto s'était tellement mordu la lèvre afin d'étouffer ses gémissements qu'elle saignait.

Sa respiration devint plus lourde, ses joues étaient teintées de rouge et ses yeux étaient mi-clos c'en était trop pour Naruto qui avait atteint ses limites. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière.

Il finit par jouir dans l'eau. « Aah… AAAAHHHH ! » Il reprit difficilement son souffle jamais il ne s'était autant fatigué durant un entraînement.

L'Uchiwa fit un dernier va-et-vient sur son membre et retira sa main, souriant intérieurement. _Tu penses que c'est trop bon mon Naru-chan. Attends de voir lorsque je te posséderai et te baiserai si ardemment. Tu gémiras dix fois plus._

Après avoir reprit sa respiration, Naruto leva les yeux – cette fois il aurait pu mourir d'embarras. Les garçons le regardaient avec de grands yeux. Ils s'étaient réveillés à la minute où ils avaient entendu Naruto gémir.

Personne ne prononça mot. Une teinte rose apparut sur leurs visages, incluant Neji, Shikamaru et même…SHINO ! Sasuke fut le seul à garder la même expression passive. Cependant, personne n'était vraiment surpris.

Naruto se laissa couler dans l'eau afin de dissimuler son visage cramoisi. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cet embarras !

Kiba fut le premier à briser le silence : « Euh… Naru- »

« AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGG ! » Hurla soudainement Naruto, courant hors de l'eau, fuyant cet endroit avec une rapidité extraordinaire. Il en avait même oublié sa serviette ! Toutes les personnes présentes en furent témoins.

Neji fut le premier à poser la question il secoua la tête et se tourna vers l'Uchiwa.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est donc passé entre Naruto et toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sasuke répondit par un simple « Hn. »

**TBC **

WOW! C'ETAIT VRAIMENT LONG!

**REVIEW ?**


	5. Danger ! Danger !

Voici enfin **la suite**, le chapitre 04, excusez moi pour le long retard j'ai du passer le Bac, vous savez l'examen trèèèèès important ! Alors pas taperrr !

S'il vous plait, à votre bon cœur chers lecteurs, n'oubliez pas la petite reviews à la fin, c'est mon carburant et ce qui me dit que vous êtes passé et avez lu ! Si non je vais finir par croire que personne ne lit T_T alors à quoi bon traduire…

Un grand merci à **Yuum**i, ma bêta, pour son travail remarquable !

Fini le blabla, **bonne lecture** ! Lisez doucement et savourez ! XD

**Chapitre 4**

**DANGER! DANGER!**

« NON! NON! NON! NON! NON! Pourquoi cet enfoiré doit-il me faire ça à MOI ? Et pourquoi j'ai ressenti ces STUPIDES SENSATIONS lorsqu'il l'a fait ! ARGHHHHHHH ! Ce n'est pas ce que je suis sensé ressentir ! JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! »

Naruto hurlait alors qu'il tournait en rond dans sa chambre et verrouilla la serrure. Il était si furieux contre l'Uchiwa.

Après l'incident aux bains, Naruto s'était téléporté vers sa maison et cloîtré à l'intérieur.

« Merde ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé mais Sasuke a agi d'une façon très très étrange aujourd'hui ! Comme….comme un CHIEN EN CHALEUR ! » Naruto se jeta sur son lit. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

(Tap! Tap!)

Le blond se figea. Une goutte de sueur coula sur son front.

_Oh non, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ne me dites pas que c'est à la fenêtre ! Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ! Attendez… Peut être que c'est pas lui. NON ! N'en soyons pas si sûr !_

(Tap! Tap! Tap!)

_(Gulp) allez Naruto. __Reste calme. Si c'est lui, tu n'as qu'à utiliser le multi-clonage et fuir par la porte ! Oui, faisons ça !_

Naruto tourna doucement la tête et vit un visage masqué familier juste devant lui.

« YO! »

« AAAAAAAAH! » Il tomba du lit et se cogna la tête au sol.

« Na…Na… Naruto. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si bruyant tu sais. »

« Kakashi ! Que faîtes-vous là ! Et comment vous êtes entré ! » Naruto s'approcha du jounin pendant qu'il se massait la tête.

« Oooh… Naruto-chan, un sensei n'a pas le droit de rendre visite à son élève préféré ? Peu importe, t'as laissé la fenêtre ouverte » un large sourire apparut sous son masque.

« MENTEUR! Que diable voulez-vous ? Et ne m'appelez pas NARUTO-CHAN »

Naruto lui criait dessus même s'il était heureux que ça soit lui plutôt que Sasuke.

« L'Hokage veut te voir maintenant à son bureau. » Sur ce Kakashi prit son livre orange et disparut dans un éclair de fumée.

« (Soupir) et maintenant que veut la vieille ? » Naruto sortit de son appartement et s'éloigna vers la tour de l'hokage.

_À la tour de l'Hokage… _

« Oi Tsunade obaa-chan! Pourquoi tu m'as appelé? » Se mit à crier Naruto dès son entrée dans le bureau.

« Idiot ! Montre-toi respectueux envers ton hokage ! » Hurla Tsunade à son tour alors qu'elle se massait les tempes signe d'une migraine.

Le blond s'assit sur une chaise en face d'elle. « Ouais ouais . Tu veux quoi ? »

« (Soupir) j'ai une mission pour toi »

_J'ai bien entendu ? Une mission pour moi ? …oui! Comme ça je serais loin de Sasuke-Teme et peut être que j'arriverai à penser à autre chose que l'incident ! TRÈS BIEN ! »_

« Quelle mission? Tsunade obaa-chan? » Le blond hyperactif s'agita sur sa chaise. Tsunade porta son regard sur lui. Elle soupira de nouveau – une autre migraine pointait le bout de son nez.

« Reste calme ! Laisse-moi d'abord t'expliquer. Le Mizukage a un important manuscrit à nous remettre, ta mission consiste simplement à le rapporter. » Naruto cligna des yeux. Tsunade sourit, elle adorait le faire souffrir avec ce genre de mission.

« C'EST TOUT ? » Cria-t-il après elle. Tsunade l'ignora et rangea quelques feuilles.

« Non ! Il faut que tu saches que c'est une mission de rang A donc il y'aurait des nukinins qui attaqueront et qui voudront s'emparer du manuscrit, c'est pourquoi tu ne dois le perdre sous aucun prétexte ! »

Naruto déglutit et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

_C'est quoi encore cette mission ! Mais c'est mieux que rien ! Tant que je peux m'éloigner de ce bâtard d'Uchiwa ça me va !_

_« _Bien, j'accepte ! »

Tsunade affichait un grand sourire. « Bien, et avant que tu partes tu dois rencontrer ton partenaire pour cette mission, demain à huit heure pile devant les portes de Konoha »

Le blond fut surprit lors que l'Hokage mentionna « un partenaire de mission » pensait-elle vraiment, qu'il était faible à ce point ?

« Partenaire ? Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'un partenaire ? Je peux accomplir cette mission tout seul ! »

« Je sais que tu peux l'accomplir tout seul mais cette mission demande au moins deux ninjas. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais à quel point tu n'aimes pas ça Naruto mais c'est un ordre direct de ton Hokage ! »

Naruto lui lança un regard furieux. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas la contredire c'était son Hokage et en plus elle lui faisait peur à le regarder de la sorte ! Elle le considérait comme son fils, si quelque chose lui arrivait … Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Peu importe il ne sentait pas la force de répliquer, c'en était assez pour une journée.

« (Soupir) bien, j'accepte vieille peau je m'assurerai que cette mission soit un succès ! Je ne reviens jamais sur une parole donnée c'est mon nindo ! » Tsunade lui sourit elle reconnaissait bien là son Naruto.

« Je sais que tu peux le faire ! Maintenant dégage ! J'ai beaucoup de travail moi ! »

« Tu devrais faire une pause obaa-chan tu es trop vieille pour ce job ! À chaque fois que je te vois je remarque que de nouvelles rides ont apparu sur ton front ! »

« QUOI ? ! » La blonde se releva dangereusement de sa chaise.

Naruto se leva rapidement et prit la fuite. Tsunade jeta un regard à l'ombre debout dans un coin de la pièce qui avait assisté à toute l'entrevue.

« J'ai rempli ma part du marché, tu as eu ce que tu voulais maintenant tu doit payer »

« Hn. » L'ombre s'avança vers elle et déposa une caisse sur son bureau.

Tsunade ouvrit doucement la caisse, il n'y avait pas d'argent, non mais quelque chose de plus important pour elle, du saké ! Elle contempla sa récompense en souriant.

« Êtes-vous satisfaite Hokage-sama ? » Un sourire hautain s'afficha sur le visage de l'inconnu.

Elle referma soigneusement la caisse et leva son regard vers son vis-à-vis lui rendant son sourire.

« Très. »

« C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous Hokage-sama. » L'inconnu quitta la pièce, un sourire narquois sur son visage.

_Le lendemain_

_Aux portes de Konoha…_

« T-TOI T'ES MON PARTENAIRE! » Naruto cria de rage en voyant son « partenaire »

« Hn. Dobe ! »

Oui ! Son partenaire n'était autre que Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa ! Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son beau visage. Il avait soudoyé l'Hokage pour avoir une mission seul avec son petit kitsune. Tout le monde sait que tout s'achète avec beaucoup d'argent.

Naruto tomba à genoux et renifla, essayant d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Pourquoi dieu se montrait-il si cruel ? Qu'avait il fait de mal dernièrement ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Sasuke s'accroupit devant lui et plaça sa main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement. Naruto le regarda juste, le laissant faire, comme un zombie. Lorsque finalement il reprit ses esprits et se rendit compte de ce que Sasuke faisait, il enleva violemment la main du brun et se leva.

« POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU ME FAIS CA À MOI ? ARRETE DE M'EMBARASSER! ET POUR TA GOUVERNE JE NE SUIS PAS GAY! »

_Il comprend pas que je suis pas gay ou quoi? Je suis intéressé par les filles PAS les garçons ! À moins que je sois bisexuel … NON ! JE NE LE SUIS PAS! J'AIME LES FILLES!_

Soudainement un rire mauvais s'éleva, il provenait de l'Uchiha. Naruto se figea en l'entendant, ses cheveux se dressèrent de peur.

_Bon d'accord… pourquoi il rit comme ça maintenant ? MERDE IL ME FAIT PEUR !_

L'Uchiwa se mit face à Naruto qui faisait un pas en arrière à chaque pas en avant du brun, on aurait dit qu'ils dansaient un tango. Peu importe, cette danse cessa lors que l'Uchiwa mit son bras autour de la taille fine du blond et le rapprocha plus près de lui, par réflexe Naruto mit ses mains sur le torse de Sasuke pour le repousser.

Sasuke sourit en voyant son petit kitsune essayait de s'enfuir, il le rapprocha en plus près jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent. Il utilisa son autre main pour attraper le menton du blond et mettre son visage face au sien. Naruto plongea son azur dans l'onyx de son vis-à-vis, on pouvait y lire l'obsession, possession et surtout le désir. En constatent le peu de distance entre eux, il rougit violemment.

_Oooh… il est trop mignon quand il rougit, j'ai envie de le croquer ou de le prendre ici et maintenant…_

« Sa-Sasuke ! Arrête ça ! » Bégaya-t-il difficilement. Sasuke l'ignora et rapprocha son visage du sien.

« Bâ-bâtard! Lâche-mmmph »

Des lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes l'empêchant ainsi de parler, Sasuke commença à les sucer et les mordiller, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de son kitsune demandant l'accès. Au début Naruto essaya de résister à cet assaut mais petit à petit il se laissa aller, succombant au baiser, une avalanche de sensations parcourait son corps, un plaisir …..Si intense. Il se laissa finalement faire ce qui fit sourire l'Uchiwa. Il pénétra de sa langue la cavité buccale du blond se délectant de son léger goût sucré et sa chaleur, approfondissant ainsi le baiser.

Naruto entoura de ses bras le cou du brun, s'agrippant fortement à lui, il se sentit défaillir, submergé par un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas auparavant, il commença à gémir au contact de sa langue avec celle de Sasuke, ce dernier faisait tournoyer la sienne, caressant l'habitante des lieux, suçant plus ardemment celle du blond, un ballet ardent s'engagea entre les garçons, un baiser enfiévré, un filet de bave coulait sur le menton de Naruto.

Le bruit de succion devint plus audible alors que Sasuke essaya de dominer le baiser, il n'en avait jamais assez du goût de la bouche de sa dobe, un goût unique, comme un mélange d'épice et de douceur, Sasuke en voulait toujours d'avantage. En plus des plaintes et gémissements de Naruto qui ne faisaient que l'exciter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il grogna lui aussi de plaisir enlevant sa main du menton de Naruto et la plaçant sur sa nuque pour approfondir encore plus le baiser et pour un meilleur accès.

Les capacités de Naruto pour retenir son souffle n'étaient pas aussi bonnes que celle de Sasuke, c'est pour cela qu'à contre cœur, ils durent se séparer, le blond tira doucement sur les cheveux de l'Uchiwa pour lui indiquer qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer.

Sasuke aurait pu l'embrasser de la sorte toute la journée, mais il savait que le blond avait atteint ses limites, il mit fin au baiser, se séparant de sa dobe, un fin filet de bave les reliait encore. Naruto essayait de reprendre son souffle, l'esprit encore brumeux à cause du baiser.

Sasuke se pencha en avant léchant la salive sur le menton de Naruto, il caressa ensuite doucement sa joue, il se sentait bien en ayant le blond dans ses bras.

Naruto reprit son souffle, regardant l'Uchiwa, après un moment à le dévisager il se rappela de ce qui s'est passé, il tenta immédiatement de se dégager de l'étreinte du brun qui sous sa tentative ria doucement.

_Il est si adorable lors qu'il essaye de s'éloigner de moi, un petit renard qui essaye de fuir mon étreinte, très amusant._

« Sasuke-teme ! Lâche-moi ! Nous-Nous avons une mission ! T'as oublié ? » Il essaya de s'éloigner de l'Uchiwa en tentant d'éviter de rougir.

_OH DIEU! OH DIEU ! J'ARIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE NOUS VENONS DE LE FAIRE ! Il a profité de MOI ! CET ENFORE ! Et … et moi je me suis laissé faire ! KUSO !_

« Bien sûr que je le sais Dobe » Sasuke sourit narquoisement.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Comment as-tu osé profiter de moi et m'embrasser ! BATARD ! » Naruto lui décrocha une droite qui fut facilement évité par l'Uchiwa. Sasuke l'entoura de ses bras jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient proches, le blond rougit violemment et déglutit.

« Hmph, c'était juste un baiser Dobe. Je n'ai rien fait de plus. Pas encore. Mais ne t'en fais pas nous aurons beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble lors de la mission, seulement nous deux… et …. »

L'obsidienne fut remplacée soudainement par le sanglant sharingan. Naruto regarda ces yeux avec peur. Il prit un peu plus peur en voyant le sourire qu'arborait Sasuke qui se rapprocha et susurra dangereusement à son oreille.

« Bientôt, tu me seras soumis. Cela fait, je te clamerai comme mien pour toujours, mon petit kitsune, je m'assurerai que ça arrive. Tu peux courir mais tu ne pourras pas fuir naru-chan*****, ne l'oublie pas. »

Sasuke lui lécha l'oreille en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses. Il laissa Naruto et s'avança, prenant la direction.

Naruto resta derrière lui figé, as t il vraiment bien entendu ou bien est ce juste un cauchemar ? Il déglutit de nouveau, un frisson parcourut son corps, jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu peur de la sorte.

En tout cas quoi qui ce passe, il allait avoir des difficultés à garder son pantalon en place durant cette mission.

**TBC **

_« **Tu peux courir mais tu ne pourras pas fuir naru-chan*** » cette phrase en anglais donne « **You can run but you can't hide Naru-chan »** le titre de la fiction comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je pense que c'est un clin d'œil de l'auteur dans la version original, c'est pour ça que je tenais à le préciser.

**REVIEWS ?**

(Allez quoi ! T_T)


	6. Tu m'appartiens …

Salut ! Ça fait un bout de temps, hein ? Désolé pour ce retard. L'université me prend tout mon temps …Mais ne vous inquiétez pas la traduction avance …Vaut mieux tard que jamais non ?

Aller je vous laisse ! **N'oubliez pas de reviewer s'il vous plait** !

Hier, j'ai fêté **mes deux ans** entant qu'auteur yaoi !

**OoO**

_Chapitre 5…_

**Tu m'appartiens …**

Sasuke appréciait de plus en plus ce voyage au village du brouillard. Principalement à cause du « dobe » qui était dernier lui à le suivre. A chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait, Naruto stoppait aussi instantanément. Il riait intérieurement du comportement puéril du blond trouvant la situation vraiment amusante. Il tourna la tête vers le blond et afficha un sourire malicieux afin de le taquiner.

Naruto rougit en voyant ce sourire qui lui était destiné. Après l'incident du baiser il faisait tout son possible pour être loin de l'Uchiwa, ayant peur que ce pervers lui saute dessus et lui fasse des choses…

_Stupide Teme! Pourquoi il me fait ça? Arrête de me sourire comme ça ! Ça me fout la trouille !_

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça Teme ! » Naruto se renfrogna. Sasuke se contenta de rire et de continuer son chemin suivit du blond.

Le trajet vers le village du brouillard n'était pas très long. Il n'y avait eu aucune attaque. Ça leur avait pris seulement huit heures de route. Cependant, Naruto était le seul à ne pas savoir qu'ils avaient déjà atteint l'entrée du village bien trop occupé à surveiller l'Uchiwa.

« Oi Dobe. On est arrivé » Sasuke se retourna vers le blond en lui souriant.

« Eh? Déjà? » Naruto regarda autour de lui et vu qu'il était effectivement à l'entrée du village. Une jolie teinte rouge prit d'assaut ses joues à cette constations.

_Merde ! J'étais trop occupé à regarder ce pervers, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'on été arrivé ! Zut ! Je dois être plus concentré et ne plus me laisser distraire par ce stupide Sasuke._

Naruto sursauta en sentant quelqu'un l'étreindre par derrière. Il regarda à la place où se trouvait Sasuke mais il n'y était plus. _Ce qui signifie …_ le blond déglutit en se retournant doucement et tomba dans deux onyx animés par la luxure.

Il tressaillit de nouveau quand Sasuke baissa le col de sa tenue de Chuunin exposant la peau douce et tannée de son cou. Le brun se pourlécha les lèvres et y enfoui sa tête humant l'odeur de son Naru-chan. Une odeur entêtante qui l' lécha la peau tendre et douce avant de la prendre entre ses lèvres la suçotant délicatement. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il essaya de s'extirper de l'étreinte de l'Uchiwa mais en vain. Ce dernier gémit contre sa nuque raffermissant sa prise autours de la taille fine comme pour marquer son territoire.

« Ouch ! » Naruto émit une plainte de douleur alors que Sasuke mordit sa peau halée. Il lécha ensuite tendrement la morsure faisant frémir le blond de douleur et plaisir.

_Mmm …Son sang est quelque peu …Sucré._

Sasuke lécha une dernière fois la plaie avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du blond et le libérer enfin.

« Allons-y » Dit-il en continuant son chemin vers la tour du Mizukage laissant derrière lui un blond encore sous le choc et tout rouge.

_Hn. Il va surement exploser bientôt. A n'importe quel moment…_

3…2…1

« SASUKE ESPECE DE PERVERS ! »

Ce dernier afficha un rictus triomphant. Oh comme il aimait son dobe.

_Dans le bureau du Mizukage…._

_(Tap !)(Tap !)_

« Entrez » La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme aux cheveux châtain toute excitée.

« M-Mizukage-sama, Il y'a deux ninjas de Konoha qui souhaitent vous voir ». Dit-elle

Le Mizukage arqua un sourcil. Sa secrétaire ne bégayait jamais avant en n'annonçant quelqu'un. Il secoua la tète décidant d'ignorer ce brusque changement d'attitude.

« Ils sont enfin arrivés. Faites les entrer. » La secrétaire hocha la tête toute enthousiasmée et s'en alla les appeler. Il n'avait pas raté les rougeurs sur son visage. _Hmm…Elle agit vraiment bizarrement aujourd'hui._

Il se figea instantanément alors qu'un beau brun ténébreux entra suivit d'un mignon petit blond. _(Soupir) Pas étonnant…_

Sasuke et Naruto prirent place en face du Mizukage.

« Ah…Bienvenu Uchiwa-san et Uzumaki-san ! C'est un honneur pour nous de vous avoir tout les deux pour cette mission. » Il leur sourit, reconnaissant. Sasuke se contenta d'un grognement en guise de réponse alors que Naruto s'agitait sur sa chaise.

« Euh… Y'a-t-il un problème avec la chaise Uzumaki-san ? » Demanda le Mizukage, curieux.

« Eu…Non ! Haha ! C'est rien ! Juste un peu de fatigue, c'est tout. Haha ! Donc …Vous avez les parchemins ? » Naruto essaya de se calmer mais en vain en apercevant le regard du brun assis à ses côtés, il recommença à s'agiter de nouveau.

_Bon sang le vieux ! Donnez nous simplement les parchemins que je puisse sortir d'ici ! Ce pervers est en train de ME TUER !_

Le Mizukage le regarda étrangement. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais il décida de faire comme si de rien été. Il avait son quota de personne étrange pour la journée. Il ouvrit lentement le tiroir de son bureau et prit les deux parchemins de couleurs différentes. Il tendit le blanc vers Naruto et le noir pour le brun. A la minute où le blond reçu le sien, il bondit hors de sa chaise.

« Allez ! On y retourne ! » Il se précipita hors de la pièce. Le Mizukage le regarda faire, étonné avant de reporter son regard sur Sasuke.

« Pourquoi il est aussi pressé ? » Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

« Hn. Il essaye surement d'échapper à son prédateur »

« Eh ? »

Sasuke ricana « Rien d'important Mizukage. Merci pour les parchemins, nous les remettrons à notre Hokage » Sasuke se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers le Mizukage confus.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le dobe, je prendrais soin de lui » Il mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit. Le Mizukage fixa encore un long moment la porte.

_Tout le monde se comporte d'une façon étrange aujourd'hui. Par contre …Je me demande qui est son prédateur…_

Naruto s'enfuit tout essoufflé de la tour du Mizukage et prit la direction de la sortie du village.

_(Tap)(Tap) Je pense…(Tap) Qu'il est loin derrière._

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du village et regarda derrière lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'Uchiwa.

_Très bien ! Bonne chance pour le retour !_

Souriant joyeusement pour lui-même, il partit sans l'Uchiwa. Il ne se rendit pas compte que trois ombres le suivaient de près.

Sur le chemin du retour, Naruto s'arrêta brusquement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La forêt était trop …Calme et brumeuse. Il entendit des bruissements derrière un des buissons. Lentement, il prit un Kunai de sa poche.

« Je sais que vous vous cachez ici quelque part ! Montrez-vous ! »

Le bruit se fit plus fort, le blond se tourna vers sa provenance. Il saisit son Kunai et prit une position d'attaque. Des sueurs froides coulaient sur son front alors qu'il fixait l'endroit. Toute fois sa concentration fut troublée lors qu'il sentit quelque chose entrer dans son derrière.

« Ahhhhh ! »

Naruto cria s'éloignant. Il se retourna vivement voulant savoir qui avait osé lui toucher le cul.

(Cling !)

Il lâcha son Kunai en voyant qu'un certain Uchiwa lui souriait malicieusement.

Il regarda alors vers le buisson et vit un lapin en sortir. Il a été piégé! _De toutes les choses il fallait que ça soit un stupide lapin ! _Qu'y avait-il de plus humiliant ? Et le pire était que ça s'était passé devant Sasuke.

Naruto tomba à genoux en ayant presque l'envie de pleurer. Pourquoi dieu se montrait-il aussi cruel avec lui ces derniers jours ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, non ?

Sasuke s'approcha et se baissa à sa hauteur. Il prit en coupe le visage du blond, retraçant de son pouce les cicatrices en formes de moustaches sur ses joues.

« Dobe, pourquoi t'es parti sans moi hmm ? » Recoula-t-il. Naruto leva son azur vers lui, réalisant que le pervers était encore en train de le refaire. Il écarta les mains pâles et se releva.

« Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire que tu sois laissé derrière, espèce de sale pervers ! » Il serra les dents. Sasuke se releva en ricanant, il porta son onyx vers le ciel.

« Hn. Il va bientôt faire nuit » Naruto regarda à son tour vers le ciel. Le brun avait raison, le ciel se faisait sombre.

« Aller. Il faut trouver un endroit où passer la nuit » Le blond hocha la tête et le suivit calmement.

Après avoir trouvé un lieu où camper, ils s'y installèrent. Pendant que Sasuke faisait du feu, Naruto semblait occupé avec son sac de couchage. Soudain son estomac se mit à gronder. Il se maudit intérieurement.

_Oh bon sang ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai oublié de manger ! J'ai rien pris depuis ce matin ! Stupide Sasuke qui m'a distrait toute la journée !_

Un bras vint entourer sa taille et le pressa contre un corps chaud et fort. Il n'avait même pas sursauté sachant pertinemment qui s'était. Il allait, comme à son habitude, crier un « Lâche-moi » lors qu'un bol de nouilles se présenta devant lui.

« Une petite faim ? » Lui-murmura Sasuke à son oreille. Naruto hocha la tête, de la bave dégoulinait déjà de sa bouche. Il leva la main essayant s'attraper le bol fumant.

Le brun le taquina en éloignant les nouilles. Naruto grogna d'agacement en s'apercevant du petit manège. Il essaya de nouveau d'atteindre le ramen mais le plat s'éloigna un peu plus. De plus, le bras de Sasuke autours de ses hanches l'empêchait de bouger.

« Sasukeee… » Naruto gémit alors que son estomac grogna de nouveau. Le brun se retint difficilement après l'entente de sa plainte, de plus il n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller tout contre lui.

_Stupide Dobe ! Emmètre un gémissement pareil !Tsss. J'aurais pu le prendre là maintenant, vu qu'on est seul pour cette mission. Mais…ça ferait échouer mon plan de le soumettre ! Super, je bande maintenant !_

Subitement une idée germât dans son esprit. Une idée très très vilaine. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent formant un rictus des plus diaboliques.

« Naruto…. » Murmura-t-il d'une suave. Naruto frissonna au ton de sa voix. _Oh oh…ça ne sent pas bon. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?_

« O-Oui ? » Souffla-t-il

« Tu veux ça ? » Le brun mit le bol de ramen sous les yeux avides du blond. L'attention de ce dernier se porta directement sur les nouilles et il hocha doucement la tête. « O-Oui » Un ricanement échappa à l'Uchiwa.

« Et bien, tu peux l'avoir mais à une seule condition… »

Naruto qui était toujours concentré sur les nouilles se contenta de demander « La quelle ? » Un rictus démoniaque éclaira les traits de l'Uchiwa. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du blond l'effleurant presque.

« Suce-moi » Murmura-t-il

Ces deux petits mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sortant le blond de sa torpeur. Il se tourna vers le ténébreux.

« QUOI ! » Cria-t-il à plein poumon

« Tu as très bien entendu. Si tu me fais une fellation digne de ce nom, tu auras tes nouilles »

Naruto allait protester lors que son estomac se fit entendre encore une fois.

_ARGHHH ! Pourquoi faut-il que ce TEME pense à un truc pareil maintenant ? Oh mon dieu …Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le faire mais …Mais…JE CREVE LA DALLE ! Awww…Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me torture ainsi !_

Il sentit quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses. Il déglutit, Sasuke était vraiment dur. L'odeur des nouilles vint effleurer ses narines, le rendant encore plus affamé qu'il ne l'était. Il serra les poings, sa discision était prise.

« Bien, je vais le faire ! »_ Ai-je vraiment dit ça ? NON ! Je m'en fou maintenant ! Tout pour un ramen !_

Sasuke sourit de contentement. Il relâcha Naruto et le tourna vers lui. L'azur du blond s'écarquilla en voyant la bosse au niveau du pantalon du brun. Il rougit considérablement à sa vue. L'Uchiwa mit le bol de ramen au loin et s'assura qu'il était hors de portée de Naruto. Ce dernier était prêt à n'importe quel coup bas pour avoir son bol et dans ce cas il n'aura pas sa récompense.

L'Uchiwa força Naruto à s'agenouiller devant lui, faisant accentuer par ce geste ses rougeurs. Il plaça ses mains sur la tête blonde caressant sa chevelure soyeuse.

« Fais le » ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Son membre pulsait douloureusement dans son pantalon voulant à tout prix être sucé par son kitsune.

Naruto déglutit une dernière fois et approcha doucement ses mains tremblantes de la braguette. Il grimaça lors que le brun agrippa un peu plus fortement son cuir chevelu. Leurs souffles devinrent plus lourds au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'envolaient. Alors que Naruto allait défaire la braguette…

(Swish !Swish !)

(Thud !Thud !)

Deux shurikens volèrent dans leur direction passant prés du visage de Naruto et Sasuke …(Ahem) Pour finir leur course sur le sol.

Trois ninjas masqués sautèrent en bas de l'arbre à un mètre derrière les deux jeunes gens. Leurs uniformes étaient entièrement noirs, de haut en bas. Chacun d'eux portait un étrange masque.

« Très bien ! Donnez nous les parchemins ! » Cria l'un d'entre eux.

Les compères étaient toujours figés dans leur position. Le visage de Naruto prit une teinte pâle égalant celle d'un fantôme. _Super…Encore plus gênant. _Il sentit un poids en moins sur sa tête.

(Crack !Crack !)

Il sursauta au son et leva lentement les yeux vers le brun. Sasuke faisait craquer ses doigts. _Uh oh, pas bon._

De plus, il vit aussi que le sanglant Sharingan s'était activé. _Vraiment pas bon._

Naruto dégagea ses mains et s'éloigna rapidement sentant l'aura meurtrière émaner de l'Uchiwa.

« Hey, vous nous avez entendu ou pas ? Remettez nous les parchemins maintenant ! » Cria de nouveau l'un d'entre eux.

« Heh Heh ! Ils sont effrayés » Commenta un autre.

« Haha ! Pauvres chatons apeurés ! » Ricana le troisième.

Sasuke se retourna lentement vers eux. La tête toujours basse. Naruto le regarda faire ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler. Le brun fit un pas en avant.

« Hn. Chatons apeurés hein ? Je crois … Que ça sera l'inverse après que j'en aurais fini avec vous » Tonna-t-il d'une voix sombre faisant trembler ses adversaires. Il fit de nouveau un pas en avant mais cette fois les trois ninjas firent un en arrière.

« En faite, je crois …Que je vais tous vous tuer pour avoir osé me déranger alors que j'étais avec mon petit kitsune. » Son ton se fit plus haut et plus sombre.

Les trois ninjas sursautèrent de peur lors que, enfin, Sasuke porta son regard sur eux dévoilant son Sharingan rouge sang.

Naruto soupira tristement. _Si j'étais eux, je fuirais aussi vite que je peux pour sauver ma vie au lieu de rester prostré bêtement ici à attendre de me faire tuer._

En une fraction de seconde l'Uchiwa disparu de sa place et réapparut derrière ses opposants. Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de bouger un muscle ou même crier, Sasuke les réduisit en une bouillie sanguinolente.

Le blond préféra ne pas assister au spectacle de ses pauvres mecs qui se faisait rétamer par un Uchiwa des plus enragés. Il se sentait vraiment mal pour eux. Il tourna la tête et aperçut le bol de ramen pas très loin de lui. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil s'assurant que le brun était toujours occupé à trucider les ninjas et rampa lentement en direction des nouilles. Apres avoir atteint son but, un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Il murmura un « Bon appétit » Et attaqua son plat.

Trois minutes plus tard, les trois importuns étaient solidement attachés à un arbre. Tous battus presque à mort. Sasuke s'époussetât les mains satisfait de son travail. Heureusement pour eux, il décida de ne pas les tuer, les voir aussi défigurés le contentait assez. Ça leur apprendra à le déranger surtout à un moment pareil, alors qu'il allait enfin recevoir une fellation de son Naru-chan. A cause d'eux, il avait débandé très vite. Il soupira de frustration et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de rentrer vers le campement.

A son arrivée, il trouva Naruto déjà endormi avec à ses côtés un bol de ramen vide.

_Tsss. Il a du profiter de l'occasion pour le manger alors que j'étais occupé avec les autres idiots._

Il s'approcha du Dobe endormi. Il se baissa vers lui avec la ferme intention de le réveiller mais il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant le visage serein et angélique de son kitsune, il décida de le laisser dormir enfin de compte.

_Hn. Il a l'air d'un ange lorsqu'il dort. (Soupir) Bien, Il me doit quand même une fellation. Ne crois pas pouvoir m'échapper mon petit Kitsune. J'ai encore bon nombre de plans pour te faire mien et je n'abandonnerais pas avant._

**TBC**

**Alooors ? A la hauteur de vos espérances perverses ? **

**Reviewer s'il vous plait pour donner votre avis. **


	7. The End

Il semblerait qu'une auteur m'ait devancé et traduit cette Fanfiction. Donc je vous invite à lire la suite là-bas et de ce faite j'abandonne la traduction de celle-ci.

Merci de la patience dont vous avez fait preuve, d'avoir suivi et lu cette traduction.

**Merci lecteurs et lectrices. **

**( Vous pouvez la lire ici Cissy NoAi)**


End file.
